


As Seen On TV

by SaturnsBarz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Secret Identity, They're still superheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnsBarz/pseuds/SaturnsBarz
Summary: Wally West has known his whole life who he was meant to be with, he was born with it written on it clear as day on his wrist. Richard John Grayson was the person he was tied to by fate...if only he could find him.





	1. A Couple of Liars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binaryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binaryan/gifts).



> More fanfiction for my FRIEND, this time I actually know the characters and I'm not running around blind.

I was born with the most beautiful name written on the inside of my wrist but I’m sure that’s what everyone thinks. Richard John Grayson, he’s probably cool, refined, elegant and charming, my exact type. He’s probably the type of guy that will come home with two whole pizzas just for me. He’s probably the type to stay up all night playing video games with me. He’s probably got a competitive streak, he’ll bet me three kisses he could beat me in Mario Kart and of course “I let him win”, can’t have him knowing how much better he is then me. He’s probably way too good for me, I know that without ever having met him. I’m a sappy guy, what can I say. 

I’ve officially been THE Flash for two years now, yes that’s right no more Kid Flash for me. Uncle Barry is super busy with kids and treating Aunt Iris like the Queen she is, so I get the big boy title. Not gonna lie, it feels good. I’m finally getting looked at like I’m an adult, like I’m my own man, my own superhero. Who knew dropping the word Kid from your name would be the key to adulthood? 

When I’m not running around, being cool, fighting crime I’m in Happy Harbor. It’s a nice little town that the gang and I like to get together in when we can. Rob and I have this little shack on the beach, it’s like our own little getaway. We’re really the nostalgic ones in the group so we literally shacked up together, at least part time. It’s nice to get away from it all with your best friend, it’s someplace where we don’t have to be The Flash and Nightwing we can just be Wally and Rob. We can order take out every night and pull all-nighters playing horror games. It doesn’t matter that we’re in an ugly, little, three roomed, shed on stilts it’s OUR ugly little tall shed. Rob feels like home, so I don’t care where we are.

We’ve spent many nights lying and talking about our future; he knows all about my Richard fantasies and is nice enough to listen to me ramble about them for as long as I want. I wish he’d be a little more open with me about himself but I kinda get it. Batfam has all kinds of hang up including keeping every aspect of their lives a secret, INCLUDING basic shit like first names, we’re taking baby steps. I want Rob to trust me as much I trust him, the man even sleeps in sunglasses, it’s not healthy. He finally talked about his soulmate with me the other night, he’s lucky enough to have already met them. He hasn’t told them they’re soulmates yet, he wants them to fall in love naturally first. They’re apparently kinda dumb but he thinks it’s cute and they have pretty eyes, that’s as much as I could get out of him. He’s so beyond lucky, I wish I knew my soulmate. Richard is out there waiting for me to find him and sweep him off his feet.

Rob and I sitting in our little bungalows living room, I’m watching tv and he’s trying to cook the fish he caught this morning. I’m channel flipping and land on a new report of Wayne Enterprise opening a new location in Star City, Bruce Wayne himself and his oldest son were there for the opening, there’s a dramatic ribbon cutting ceremony and everything. It cuts to an interview with his son saying how proud he is of his father, he’s tall, lean, piercing blue eyes, and has an indescribable elegance to him. Bruce Wayne’s son...THE Bruce Wayne’s son...Richard Grayson. I scramble to the remote, rewinding to a frame with Richard in the center of the screen. 

“Rob…. ROB!” I can feel my heart beating; my hands are trembling. “I found him Rob! He’s on TV right now! Look!” I hold the remote close to my chest, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart, it’s almost like it’s vibrating. Rob wipes his hands off and walks over to see what I’m yelling about. He stops in his tracks, just as taken aback as I am. “Do you think his middle name is John? Wait he’s famous I’ll google it.” I whip out my phone and type as fast as my fingers will go. Rob is frozen next to me, eyes glued to the man on the screen. It was easy enough to find Richard Grayson’s Wikipedia page but there wasn’t a lot of info on it. Richard John Grayson...I found my Richard. He’s in Gotham, he’s there waiting for me. He’s a prissy little rich boy, didn’t see that one coming. I want to run there right now; I can feel like legs preparing themselves for a run all on their own. “Rob this is our weekend I know that but...I have to meet him.” Rob hasn’t said a word; he’s just staring at Richard. I stand up, taking his hands in mine. “Come with me, I need you dude. This is the most important thing that’s ever happened to me and I don’t think I’ll be able to do it without you.” 

~ 

Rob hasn’t really said much since we got here. I guess neither of us really know what to say. We teleported back to Gotham right after lunch, I was so nervous I couldn’t eat, this is some serious shit. We’re riding a train uptown where Wayne Manor is. I don’t really have a plan, it’s not like we can just walk up to the mansion, ring the doorbell, and say I’m Richard’s soulmate can I meet him? Rob says that’s absolutely unacceptable. My brain has never been good, I’m glad Rob is here with me because that’s exactly what I would have done. I’ve been fidgeting the whole time, I don’t like cars or trains or planes or whatever, I’d just rather run there, but again Rob says I can’t, someone’s bound to notice. This is so complicated, he just had to be the son of a billionaire, he couldn’t be a pizza guy or a farmer or another superhero, ya know, something normal. 

I turn to ask Rob yet another question and he’s gone. This guy… I’m at my most vulnerable and stressed and you go off on your own. At least I know he’s acting normal now, he’s been just as weird as me all morning. I get off at my stop by myself, half expecting Rob to appear behind me at any moment...but he doesn’t. I look around for a while but there’s no way I’m gonna spot him unless he wants me too. This sucks. I start to wonder around uptown Gotham on my own, I’m still in my beach bum cloths so I’m way underdressed, maybe I should buy some pants or something… 

“Yes, Alfred I’m back early, I’ll explain it later, it’s complicated.” Oh, thank god it’s Rob. I turn expecting to see my bud, but I can’t seem to spot his shades anywhere. Then my eyes land on him. It’s got to be him; I couldn’t mistake those eyes for anyone else’s. 

Richard John God Damn Grayson walks out from a fancy clothing store on the phone. He’s so tall, he’s so cool, he’s so perfect. My legs move on their own and I run to him (at normal speed might I add). As soon as he looks at me with those eyes, I melt a little, this is it, this is him. I hold out my hand, partly to shake his hand, partly because I hope he’ll see his name on my wrist. 

“I’m Wally! Wallace Rudolph West! And I’m your-! You’re my-!” I can’t speak I’m so unbelievably nervous. He looks me up and down calmly as he hangs up the phone. He then smoothly goes to unbutton his cuff and there written on his wrist is my name. I let out a sigh of relief. It’s him, it’s really him he’s right here in front of me. I want to hold his hand, I want to kiss him, I can’t help but start to shake with excitement. 

“You’re my soulmate?” He smiles. I know that smile, I know that voice. Oh my god...what the fuck? What the actual fuck?? I turn away from him, covering my mouth. Behind me is Richard John Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne, my soulmate, and my best friend and superhero vigilante Nightwing. My mind is running a million miles a second, a million miles a millisecond maybe! Why wouldn’t he tell me something this important? He’s known for years just how important my soulmate is to me and it’s him the whole freaking time?? Does that mean he thinks I’m dumb? Does that mean he thinks my eyes are pretty? “You okay?” I can hear him laugh a little behind me, it’s definitely him. This is so messed up, I feel slimy. Well...what Rob doesn’t know is that he’s not the only actor here. I turn back to him, flashing just about the cutest smile anyone has ever seen. 

“I’m just...really happy. It’s a little overwhelming.” Bingo, something I can always count on is this charm. I’m the cutest and this smile could stop traffic. He falls for it, who’s the pro detective now? 

“I have a little free time right now; would you join me for lunch?” As soon as he says lunch, I feel just how hungry I am, skipping lunch was not the smartest choice. 

“Really? You’re sure you don’t mind.” I’m adorable, I would fall for myself, who could resist this coy little look? 

“No, I don’t mind. My soulmate is right in front of me, I’m honestly a little eager myself.” He flashes a smile that’s so bright you might be able to see it from space. Oh...he’s good. I let him take me to some fancy cafe that Rob and I would never normally be able to afford, I’m in shorts and Birkenstocks and sitting with Mr. Big Shot Famous Heir to Wayne Enterprise so I’m jittery. But at the same time, I’m here with Rob, which calms my heart a little bit. We’re just a couple of best friends, liars, and soulmates pretending to meet each other for the first time...no big deal. “Order whatever you want, it’s all on me.” He’s started to cuff up his sleeves, like he’s proudly showing the world my name there on his wrist. “Tell me about yourself, how’d you fine me, where are you from? I’d like to know it all.” This dazing bastard how dare he. For as long as he’s going to lie to me, I might as well lie too. 

~ 

Exactly one hour after he leaves me as Richard, he texts me as Rob. 

\-- meet me at my apartment -- 

Finally, I’ve been hanging around the outside of his downtown apartment building for like forty-five minutes, waiting for him to contact me. I walked right in and ran up the steps to the fifth-floor apartment, as go to unlock it but he’s already opened it for me. I run right up and appear right in his face, putting on the maddest face I could muster and glaring right up at him. 

“Hey, you’re a turd.” He looks a little panicked. “You just leave me on my own uptown while I’m sporting a Hawaiian shirt, swim trunks and Birkenstocks. I’m dejected and looking all over for you then you text me three hours later.” I huff, poking his chest accusatory. I turn away from him, crossing my arms in a pout. “Worst part is you weren’t even there when I met him.” My pout turns into a grin. “My best friend in the whole world wasn’t there when I finally met my soulmate.” I zip over to his beat-up sofa and throw myself back onto the me shaped divot. “Dude I think he’s taller than you, and so beyond hot it’s ridiculous.” My goal here is the make Rob just as uncomfortable as he just made me. “I was sure he would be a least a little prissy being a rich kid and all, but he seemed real cool. He called me cute and-” Now I’m starting to actually get embarrassed. “Gave me his phone number...should I call him tonight? Is that too desperate?” 

“No! I mean, yeah that’s desperate. Maybe tomorrow.” I know this is mean, I can’t help but feel bad seeing Rob squirm like that, but he’s been keeping this monumental secret from me for I don’t know fifteen years, he deserves it. 

“Yeah dude you’re right, I’ll send a goodnight text and call in the morning.” I can see Rob relax a little bit but he’s so nervous it’s cute. 

~ 

That night I couldn’t sleep. Being in the same room as your soulmate is one thing but sharing a bed?? How could I not be tense? Yet Rob is sleeping like he doesn’t have a care in the world. I prop myself up on my elbows to look at him. He’s wearing a sleep mask and his mouth is slightly open. Ever so gently I nudge his arm until I can push up his shirt sleeve, he’s got an extra layer of protection, who even wears sweatbands anymore dude come on. I pull the band down, just enough for me to see the three words written on the exact same place as mine. 

Wallace Rudolph West. 

Just as gently I remove myself from him, can’t mess with him too much or he’ll wake up. Fuck what am I supposed to do? What are we supposed to do? It’s not like he can lie forever right? I know I can’t! I push myself up, I’m pretty much hovering over him. Now...this is a boundary I would never normally cross but...I want to see him. I ever so carefully push up Rob’s mask onto his forehead and sure enough there he is. I’m such a moron how could I not have noticed right away? I’m such a dipshit...has Rob always been this hot? Focus Wally focus! Think of a plan! I know that’s normally not your department but it’s of the utmost importance! Is it a cop out if I just let him worry about it? I mean...he’s the one who lied first, for God knows whatever reason. So... he’s dug himself into this hole...might as well let him get himself out of it. 

~ 

I’ve connected several dots since last night. I’m pretty sure Bruce Wayne is Batman. Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, which means Tim Drake is Robin? Or is Tim Drake Red Robin and Damian Wayne Robin...my head hurts. Why can’t Rob just be open with me, it would keep me from having to connect all these dots. I’m staring at the toaster waiting for pieces three and four to pop out so I can eat something. My appetite has been on and off since the own finding my soulmate on TV thing I’ve gotta load up while it’s still on. Rob is on the fire escape just kind of staring off into the distance. I wish I could talk to him about it, it would be so much easier if I just talked to him about it but I’m stubborn and so is he and who knows who will crack first. My toast pops out and I start to cover it in jelly. I see an arm in my peripheral and Rob is right behind me, he’s got on hand on my shoulder and the other is going for a coffee mug in the cabinet above me. 

“Coming through.” God I’m so aware of him now this sucks, I have to swallow all the feelings that want to explode out of me. I want to lean into his touch, to hold his hand, to kiss him and tell him how much I love him and how happy we’ll be...but I can’t...because we’re stubborn. Maybe this bitch is playing dirty? He wants to get all close and buddy-buddy with me, two can play at that game! 

“I think I’m gonna call Richard this morning.” He freezes but for only a second. I’m so petty. “I’m going back to Central City tonight and I want to see him one more time and explain the situation. So, I’ll probably step out in a few and try to call him.” I scoop up all my toast and two bananas and sink back into my spot on the sofa. 

“Oh...yeah...good luck bud.” I hate him. Part of me was kind of hoping after he slept on it, he’d see how dumb this is and just come clean, but I guess we’re in it for the long haul.


	2. A Couple of Truthers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson is committed to never telling me we're soulmates and never kissing me apparently. Will Wally ever get Dick to come clean? Will he ever get that smooch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been pretty much finished since March but I wasn't super happy with it so I put off fixing it. I hope the ending is satisfying.

I literally can’t believe I’m saying this but it’s been three months. Both of us won’t drop this dumb little game of strangers. It’s not like we never see each other either! I’ve been splitting my free time between Rob in Happy Harbor and Dick in Gotham...which I guess isn’t really splitting my time. Rob is so obvious even if I didn’t know he’s slipped up so many times. 

We were in a movie last week as Rob and Wally, best friends, and he reached over to hold my hand not ONCE, not TWICE, but THREE TIMES. 

We were Dick and Wally, boyfriends (?), and he brought up how cranky Batman has been, he tried to save it by saying he was a fan of Batman and the other Gotham heroes but god it was a mess.

We played video games together as Dick and Wally and he was still logged into the account named ROBWING. He didn’t even notice it so I pretended not to see.

I’m not any better…I keep calling Rob Dick and trying to play it off like I’m calling him a dick...it works every single time. For such a smart guy he sure is an idiot. Me on the other hand, I’m a proud ignoramus.

I’m going over to Gotham this weekend for a fancy getaway. Dick booked some nice hotel outside of town and has this big romantic plan, it’s super exciting. I’m still a little mad Rob always had all this money laying around and pretended like he was just barely scraping by with me. 

We’ve kinda just been going with the flow for now, the most couply thing we’ve done is hold hands! I’m not in middle school! I wanna do...ya know...other stuff...maybe I am in middle school. But we haven’t even kissed or anything and it sucks, I know it’s not anything wrong with me, I’m extremely kissable. I drop really obvious hints and somehow every one of them misses. Wait, oh shit...maybe he’s waiting til he comes clean. I can’t remain kissless until he sorts this out, I’ll die!

I get to the hotel an hour early and just kind of...run around to clear my head. Running + holding a duffle bag + nerves is not a good combo...now I’m all sweaty and Dick isn’t even here yet. The plan tonight is to get settled in, then we’re going to a French restaurant called Perchoir, the rest is “a surprise.” It’s finally five minutes after our meet up time so I head into the hotel. I scan the lobby but I don’t see him anywhere. 

“Hope I didn’t make you wait long.” I hear his voice behind me and spin around. He’s in a sweater vest and fake glasses, oh my god, what a nerd. He definitely noticed my reaction. “What?” He leans down so he’s right in my face and smirks. 

“You look like a dork.” I can barely say it with a straight face, he recoils overdramatically and gasps. 

“How dare you.”

“Hey…” I grab one of his hands. “I never said I didn’t like it.” Oh, and I like it. He looks like he’s about to tutor me in math...but in a sexy way. 

“Sorry, I’m kinda famous and don’t want people to bother us. So, you’re gonna be hanging out with this nerd.” He squeezes my hand. “Let’s check in.”

~

This room...this room has some implications. Right off the bat it makes me feel underdressed, and I even went out of my way to look nice. I bought a dress shirt! It’s from a thrift store but it’s a dress shirt! I am wearing jeans but there’s black so they’re almost like fancy dress pants. I did make the choice to put a hoodie on top so that’s my bad. Also, this room only has one bed! ONE! It’s our first couples sleep over and the room has one bed! They sprinkled rose petals on the bed! Do you even know what that means Dick?? Do you?? I mean we sleep in the same bed in his apartment but that’s different and I think all my blood is rushing to my head so I should sit down. We’re staying four days and all I’m gonna be thinking about is all the shenanigans we could end up doing in that bed. 

Dick suggests we go to the pool and that’s awesome because of swimsuits. I escape the confines of my fancy outfit and change into swim trunks and a band t-shirt...back to my beach bum aesthetic. Dick is wearing a swimsuit I’ve never seen before so he must have just bought it, and a tank top. Those guns should be illegal, or at least require a permit. Shout out to whoever invented the tank top. The hotel has this nice, heated, indoor pool that’s surprisingly empty.

“You like that band?” Dick asks, staring at my shirt. We went to see this band together when we were still teens, fuck you Dick Grayson.

“Oh yeah, my best friend and I went to see them back in high school.”

“You’re best friend?” I hate this asshole. This narcissistic jerk. I hate this man.

“Yeah Rob, I’ve mentioned him before. We go way back, like elementary school, he’s almost like my other half.”

“Your other half huh…” Is he pouting? Is his pouting because I called one of his many alter egos my other half?? I just called you my other half! We’re soulmates! I’m very much in love with you Dick Grayson!

“Yeah, he’s from Gotham too, so sometimes you remind me of him. He’s this crazy strong, cool, gymnast going to college for computer engineering. Crazy smart and popular and attractive...I don’t really know what he sees in me.” Yes, I’m pointedly trying to get a reaction out of my best friend/boyfriend, I’m using all these word on purpose. If he’s gonna be jealous of himself I’ll give him something to be jealous over.

“He sounds...fun.”

“Yeah you’ll have to meet him one of these days.” I see him jolt a little, I’m gonna torture him until I die, he’s too cute when he’s nervous. I take this moment to show off a little, Rob and I go to the beach all time so he’s seen this bod hundreds of times, but maybe I want to be checked out today okay? I pull my shirt off slowly right in Dick’s line of sight so he can see how lucky he is to have such a hot soulmate. I glance up, putting on my shy face and sure enough he’s looking, so I crank up the shy. “You’re staring…”

“Oh...yeah I am.” He shrugs and tugs off his tank top in one movement, then walks past me and down the steps into the pool. When he turns back to me, he’s smirking. “Who’s staring now?” Okay, now I’m actually feeling shy.

“...me...” Then I cannonball.

~

French food is a little strange but I’m into it. I don’t know any French so I didn’t know what to order and, in a panic, shouted Ratatouille, lucky for me it was an actual menu item and it tasted pretty good. Portions were on the small side so I’ll definitely be hungry later but when isn’t that true. Dinner went off without a hitch, I was on my best behavior, wearing my fancy clothes, with a tie I borrowed from Dick, and best of all, got the watch him speak French to the wait staff. 

We’re walking hand in hand through a park, all the trees are covered in Christmas lights even though it’s October so I think my loaded dinner date has something to do with it. It’s very romantic, this would be the perfect place to have a first kiss...please kiss me. I’m desperate. He leads me to a little gazebo covered in lights, makes me think of the Sound of Music...they kissed here it in the Sound of Music...please kiss me. We sit and chat for a long time, just about things we didn’t know about each other, I mean Dick already knows everything about me, I’m an open book, but now he’s telling me things he never would have told me as Rob. He tells me about his birth parents, and how he’s stressed of the thought of following in Bruce’s footsteps. He tells me about his best friend (me) who he calls William. He listens as I talk about my family, my friends, and my dreams for the millionth time. His arm is around me and I’m leaning against his shoulder, it’s like I fit here perfectly. I’m so lucky. Even though it’s a mess right now I know that I’m lucky to have Dick. I’m lucky my best friend is my soulmate and I got to fall in love with him as a person first. Even if he’s not ready to come clean I guess I’m willing to wait. If only he would fucking kiss me. He mutters something about heading back to the hotel before it gets too late. Hey, wait, this is where I’ve decided we’re going to have our first kiss, we can’t leave yet. He’s standing up! Oh my god! Panic mode!

Wait, I’m an idiot, I could just kiss him. I grab him, he turns to look at me and I bury myself into his chest.

“Wally?”

“Shut up for a second, I’m gonna do something embarrassing.” I grab the back of his head with one hand and cover his eyes with the other as I push myself up to kiss him. It feels like fireworks are going off in my heart, I feel so full, so complete. My whole life has been leading up to this moment, here in some park in upstate New York kissing Dick Grayson. I don’t pull away until I physically unable to keep kissing him. I haven’t felt breathless in so long, it’s like I ran around the whole world twice.

“Wally...I-”

“No listen, this is important.” I can’t take this anymore, I know I just said all this stuff about being patient and waiting, but I lied I’m impatient, and there’s nothing wrong with that. “I... I need to tell you something…” Actor mode, here we go. “It’s not that I’ve been lying to you, I just...I have this big secret...like this huge secret...like this monumental secret and... you deserve to know if you’re gonna, ya know, be with me.” This isn’t fair but I refuse to break first, he needs to be the one to tell me. He started this whole mess; he owes it to me to finish it. “I... I’m the...I’m The Flash, like the superhero, and I know that sounds crazy but!” Pause for emotional effect. “I’m a superhero...I mean how else do you think some mechanic from Kansas could afford to come up here every other weekend?” He looks shocked, like he’s at a loss for words. “Look! I’ll even show you!” I take a step back and run a circle around the inside of the gazebo then around the outside and stop behind him, he turns to look at me as soon as I stop. “I’m...I’m sorry if this is scary or too much for you...I just had to be honest.” I force a smile. “Hope this isn’t a deal breaker, that would be depressing.” He’s silent for a long time, then he sits down, holding a finger up, silently saying ‘give me a minute’, I’ve already given you so many minutes. He’s thinking this over so hard; I start to pace because I realize this plan could NOT work. That maybe he really doesn’t want me to know. He already lives a double life, combining them for me might be too difficult. He stands up. 

“Damn Wally…” He runs his fingers through his perfectly done hair. “This...this sucks.” My heart drops. Oh no, I’m an actual idiot. I can feel tears start to well in my eyes so I look down. Of course, this didn’t work, Rob’s playing the part, he’s committed to this, how would a normal person react to finding out you have super powers. “Wally...I’m...god you’re going to hate me.” 

“I won’t hate you!” I scream, I must look frantic. “I won’t hate you, so please don’t hate me!” I’m crying and it’s so lame. Nothing about a grown man crying could ever possibly be cool or cute or whatever. 

“Wally...I’ve been lying to you...like actually, actively lying to you.”

“I know...I know dude, it’s fine, it’s okay.” I cover my face. “Please just tell me, I’m tired of feeling this way.” I’m shaking, I’m vibrating. I’m so beyond emotional and just want this all to be over, I want our real life together to start but it can’t if we keep lying.

“Wally...we’ve been soulmates this whole time, and I never told you. I never told you because I didn’t think I needed a soulmate but… mostly because I was scared. You were my first true friend and I was so worried being soulmates would mess that up and I just held it in for so long. When you saw me on TV I panicked and when I panic, I make the worst decisions, you know that. I made everything confusing and pretended I wasn’t me, but at the same time, this way I could be more me then I was with you before. But it was all because I was scared and that just isn’t fair to you.” I let out a long, dramatic, groan, trying to whip away any stray tears. 

“You finally said it, you finally told me.” Whatever I’m feeling it’s overwhelming, I can’t help but start to laugh through my pained expression. “You’re never allowed to lie to me again, understand?” He forces a smile and we’re both trying to laugh it all off.

“So, I gather you knew.” Dick collects himself and closes the distance between us, taking me in his arms. “How long?”

“Since you opened your big mouth, I know that dumb voice anywhere.” He looks genuinely shocked. “I didn’t know immediately when I saw you if that makes you feel better, and I had no clue while you were on TV.”

“You’ve been fucking with me.”

“At all opportunities yes.”

“You suck.”

“You have no room to talk! You’ve also been fucking with me! You got jealous of yourself this afternoon after asking me about you! You suck!”

“Speaking of which, you think I’m smart and handsome and cool huh?” He looks so smug right now, if I didn’t love him so much I’d punch him.

“Smart, no. Cool and handsome...maybe.” I’m impressed with how quickly we went back to flirting, I was full blown crying five minutes ago.

“God, I feel like I wasted so much of our time. I’m the worst really, you deserve much better.”

“Oh yeah, I guess I’m just stuck with someone who’s disgustingly hot, unreasonably smart, never fails to make me laugh, and on top of that rich. Whatever will I do, what a dull life I’ll lead.”

“If anyone’s disgustingly hot it’s you, you have no idea how confused you made poor little 14-year-old me.”

“Ah back when you were cute and shorter than me, those were the days.” He used to be so innocent, he’d believe almost anything I said if I said it the right way.

“As much as I love our banter, and really I do, I would love nothing more then to kiss you right now.”

“I’ll put a pin in the banter, by all means kiss me.” His lips are on mine, our first kiss was new and innocent and sweat, the perfect first kiss. This was bruising and passionate and desperate. Desperate for each other, I’m relieved he seems to want this just as much as I do.

We kiss for what feels like hours, it very well may have been hours. My lips feel raw and I want nothing more than to be completely wrecked from kissing alone. He pulls just far enough away from me that I can’t immediately kiss him again. He peppers my face in kisses, muttering something incoherent. 

“I can’t hear you babe.” I hum out, I haven’t even opened my eyes yet, I’m so relaxed. He grabs my face, grounding me and I let my eyes flutter open, we’re still in the barely lit gazebo, still outside in the cold, still together. His head drops to my neck and he presses a few kisses to what little skin I have exposed.

“I love you. I love you so much.” His words are muffled but I hear them loud as day. Unconsciously I let out what can only be described as a whimper.

“I love you too, now please take me back to our hotel room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They totally bone afterwards but I don't feel like trying to write it.  
> Leave comments! I love comments!  
> Follow me on tumblr @marshmallow-wagon

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @marshmallow-wagon for more quality content.  
> Leave Comments!


End file.
